Puzzle
__TOC__ Overview A puzzle is an arrangement of tiles that forms the puzzle's layout. There are likely hundreds of puzzles of a wide assortment of varieties. A puzzle may be rotated freely about the yaw axis by the player, either using the dedicated arrow buttons, or by using the A''' and '''D keys Puzzle categories Standard puzzles Standard puzzles are those that are generated in normal play, not influenced by any boost. They are randomly picked from a pool that generally grows with each experience level gained, and it is possible (but extremely rare) to encounter the exact same layout. Despite being normal puzzles, these puzzles are not that easy because they contain many symbols, and there are generally many blocked tiles. Thus, it is common for new players to break their speed chain, but even more experienced players may break their chains on a puzzle like this from time to time. The pool's growth becomes less noticeable as a player's level grows. Boost puzzles , a sample boost puzzle]] Boost puzzles are those that are provided by a boost when it is used by the player. As a result, when multiple puzzle-providing boosts are used by a player, the boosts are used in sequence as the puzzles are completed. Certain boost puzzles contain golden tiles and are called VIP puzzles. They are generally provided by VIP boosts. Many game changers have no puzzle at all, instead opting to increase time, raise multiplier, or alter the round in some other way. In any case, these puzzles are much easier than standard puzzles, as they generally contain two symbols, and have few (if any) blocked tiles. Megapuzzles , before a nerf to the boost]] Megapuzzles are a unique category of puzzles, where they are, as the Megapuzzles Boost calls it, a giant mountain of tiles. They usually appear as standard puzzles, but a few boosts can provide them as well. Many megapuzzles are likely some the most difficult puzzles has to offer, as their sheer size challenges even the best players in maintaining their speed chains. On the flip side, they offer the largest opportunities to take advantage of the multi-match chain, allowing for a huge sum of points to be acquired by the time the puzzle is finished. Puzzle Rewards Whenever a puzzle is completed, bonus points are added to the score. This bonus increases with each subsequent puzzle until the end of the round, but is not influenced by the multiplier. Points are not awarded if a puzzle is skipped as a result of running out of valid moves. Nonetheless, the puzzle counter still gets incremented for the next puzzle. Before the overhaul on January 21-25, 2016, the puzzle completion bonus capped at 1,000,000, and that puzzles 17 and beyond did not grant any points whatsoever when they were completed. The overhaul also fixed a bug that prevented the completion bonus from being earned if the puzzle was completed as a result of destroying two or more pairs of tiles. Category:Core mechanics